


Fous N'importe Où

by LadyZephyr



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Post-Series, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyZephyr/pseuds/LadyZephyr
Summary: Delphine and Cosima set off on a roadtrip, shortly after the fall of Neolution.





	1. Chapter 1

“Let’s...just...go.” Cosima says one night, less than two weeks since they’ve stopped constantly fearing for their lives. They’d barely settled in, Sarah still grieving Siobhan, Helena and Alison busy with Helena’s yet-to-be-named newborns, and… efforts to track down any clone except Krystal had proven difficult.

“Where?” Delphine shifts back on her chair. She’d barely picked at her food, both their minds spinning frantically. All those clones. The treatment. How to distribute it. Would it even work as an inoculation? Or would the already ill clones require more invasive treatment like Cosima and Charlotte did?

Cosima shrugs, smiling. “I don’t know… let’s just pack, get in the car and drive…”

“A road trip?” Delphine furrows her brow, thinking it over. Perhaps they could, maybe the break would be good for both of them.

“Yeah. A road trip. Just the two of us.” Cosima urges, “we’ll take a week to get ourselves packed up. And then we’ll just go…”

“But…” Delphine reconsiders her protests, perhaps it is best Cosima feels that she is the one convincing her. Maybe this is so needed. She swore they’d done little but sleep and make love for several days anyway.

 

“We’re waiting on information. Sitting around in the lab is just going to make us both crazy. Scotty can handle things. For a week or two.” Cosima suggests again.

“Yes.” Delphine agrees nodding, it would be good for the two of them. To just have their time.

**

She lets Delphine load the car, her girlfriend insists on lightening her load. Even planning their first couple destinations. They had a reservation in a little nothing town called Merrickville. Which Delphine insisted was the perfect spot to spend a couple quiet days. Cosima grins to herself watching Delphine load the last of the luggage and equipment into their rented car, a Honda Fit.

“OK. It does have more trunk space than I thought.” Cosima admits, opening the passenger door and buckling herself up.

“Did you pack snacks?”

“Yup. Healthy and vegetarian friendly. In the cooler.” Cosima responds quickly. It had been the one task Delphine had allowed her.

It takes over an hour to get out of the GTA, but Delphine seems to know where she’s going. The GPS they’d gotten just in case remaining unused for now.

“Why out east?” Cosima wonders allowed as they pass the highway exit for Ajax.

“I have no desire to drive through the mosquito capital of Canada.” Delphine informs her wryly, “I did research. Lots of it. First Merrickville for a couple days, then on to Montréal… And Halifax. Unless you want to stop in Ottawa?”

“I don’t know, maybe.” Cosima shrugs. “It is supposed to be the capital, right?”

“Yes. And a liberal city. Montréal too.”

“Good. Any music?” Cosima asks, only to watch Delphine quickly flick on the radio and then the CD player. “Oh.”

Delphine’s music. Cosima’s not sure why, but she assumed more than half of it would be in French. But the first song that comes on has her grimacing. “Is that Bryan Adams?”

 

“Oui,” Delphine answers affirmatively, beginning to sing along.

They meander their way east as speakers continue to blare. _There's no love like your love. And no other could give more love. There's nowhere…_

Cosima wants to whine about the music. Bryan Adams of all things. But Delphine is singing along, her hands gripping the wheel as they continue the drive and she cannot bring herself to stop her. As much as the music is definitely not her style. The early spring seemingly perfect for the drive. It’s just one song, right? Cosima thinks to herself. It’s got to be a mix CD, this car can take several and she’s sure Delphine has planned all of this.

They stop at a couple enroute rest stops, more Bryan Adams is played, and then it morphs into a better mix. French and English. Mostly pop or indie songs, depending on Delphine’s mood she supposes.

“Do you want to stop in Kingston?” Delphine asks.

“Why? We’ve already inoculated Krystal.” Cosima shrugs.

“Okay, we’ll drive through then.”

It’s winding through increasingly narrow streets in search of a nothing little town that Cosima begins to feel slightly out of control. A small town? Small towns weren’t good for people like them, at least in most countries. Maybe Canada was better.

“Merrickville.” Cosima comments at the sign, as Delphine finally turns on the GPS to guide them to their end of day destination. She barely sees the town, and it seems tiny.

“Yes,” Delphine responds, humming along to some song Cosima cannot identify as she winds there way to the bed and breakfast.

“It’s cute.” Cosima notes, looking at the house as Delphine puts the car into park. Large white house, picket fence, blue door.

“Yes. It is.” Delphine smiles, climbing out of the car, “I’ll go get things settled inside.”

**

A moment or two later, Cosima becomes bored of waiting, and grabs their smaller overnight bags and follows Delphine in, she leans in the doorway watching her lover sign the guest book as she hands over her credit card.

“Delphine Cormier, two nights, one queen sized bed.” The woman behind the small desk comments, tapping away on an old laptop.

“Yes that is correct.” Delphine nods, “and this my partner, Cosima.” She waves a hand in Cosima’s direction as she continues.

The couple running the B and B merely smile at them, but undoubtedly they are read as a couple.

“Enjoy your time here ladies. Feel free to grab some brochures and check out as much as possible. Artist studio tours aren’t this weekend, but there is still lots to see.”

As Cosima looks at Delphine climbing the narrow stairs up to their room, she finds herself thinking the only thing she wants to see is a shower, and Delphine naked in that bed.

“Do you want to eat?” Delphine asks, after unlocking their room, and shrugging out of her jacket and sweater.

“Kinda… there’s something else I want to do.” Cosima smiles lasciviously. “Shower… and bed?”

“Bed? Cosima it’s barely 3 pm.” Delphine teases back, though she knows instinctively her girlfriend isn’t opposed to a hay roll before dinner.

As she lets Delphine pull her in, kissing her neck, they strip off their clothes not even bothering to close the curtains on the window.

She pulls Delphine down on the four poster bed, the quilt is pretty, Cosima admits, in a grandmotherly kind of way, but all she can suddenly think of is having Delphine again.

 

She starts in with the button of Delphine’s jeans, popping it open, but she’ll need help to remove the tight fabric. Delphine begins to tug them off herself, shedding the layer until her legs are bare, until Cosima tosses off her skirt, throwing her own clothing onto the floor.

“Bra off.” Delphine mutters, setting in on stripping the rest of her clothes off. And, she’s sweaty, they both are from the drive but she cannot bring herself to care. Delphine’s mouth on her breasts, Delphine’s nearly bare body pinning her own to this bed, hips moving on top of her as lips kiss their way up to her neck, eventually meeting her own again in a leisurely kiss. \

Cosima had thought they’d sated this enough in the last couple weeks, that they weren’t quite as desperate anymore. That they could be calm together, but another rock from Delphine’s hips has her rolling her lover onto her back, moving to pin her down.

“I’m topping.” Cosima says clearly, before dipping her mouth back to Delphine’s, letting her tongue trace a delicate line along her girlfriend’s lower lip.

“I don’t mind just..” Delphine whispers, but she yields the same, argument left unfinished.

She reaches between Delphine’s legs, only to pull off the thin piece of damp lace separating her hand from Delphine’s sex. She peers down at manicured light brown curls, admiring Delphine’s swollen sex. Cosima shakes her head happily for a moment, she should be used to this, she touches Delphine all the time now. Tastes her all the time. Maybe it’s time to try something new, a new way of lovemaking, as much as she’s been delighted with Delphine. With everything since they came back together.

“What’s wrong?” Delphine notices the shift, even in the haze of her arousal she’s looking out for her.

“Nothing. I’m just thinking. And happy.” Cosima tells her, beginning to play with her fingers at the edge of her sex, teasing against swollen labia, delighting in the wetness that comes so easily now. Will it always? Cosima wonders to herself. How much of this will last? How much will change? She doesn’t think her love will, it can’t.

She thrust in, leaning down to kiss Delphine again as she does, stroking at her inner walls, trying to be gentle, at least at first.

“Thinking what?” Delphine smiles, moving with her, this rhythm they know well now, practised over the last few weeks, the simple joy they both take in this.

Cosima grins, thinking about it, but maybe this is a good a time as any. “We should get a strap-on. A dildo… I could fuck you with it.” She thinks she’s suggested something that will delight Delphine, increasing arousal, instead she watches Delphine’s brow furrow, and a hand gripping her wrist, pulling her in tighter.

There’s a few moments of quiet that follow, she slows her movements. Well that wasn’t the result she’d wanted.

“There is nothing missing for me.” Delphine says finally. clutching Cosima’s wrist, keeping her fingers buried deep inside. “Our lovemaking is perfect.”

 

“It… it’d just be for fun.” Cosima responds. “Besides, I know you’d like it…” Maybe when they hit a bigger city they can find a sex shop. She’ll be able to sell Delphine on it, she’s sure. She continues thrusting with her hand braced against her thigh. Delphine likes penetration. Heck, Delphine likes sex with men, why not mix things up?

“I love _you_. I want _you_.” Delphine emphasizes. “Feeling _you_.” The last words are a low groan and she cannot stop herself from kissing Delphine then, cutting off this misplaced discussion for another time.

Her hands take over, three fingers buried deep in Delphine, stroking into her, as her thumb swipes against her swollen clit. If this is all Delphine wants, at this moment, she’s happy to give it to her.

Either way, she gets her lover off in record time. She enjoys the sound of Delphine panting heavily against the bed, pale skin against the bright colours of the quilt. When Delphine moves to cover her, the conversation is temporarily forgotten.

 

**

They go for a leisurely late dinner, after showering. The restaurants seem adequate here. Delphine decides, perusing the menu. She’d even ensured vegetarian options for Cosima. Though, part of her suspects she’ll be vegetarian too before the end of a year with Cosima. For Cosima.

“You like it?” She asks, watching Cosima look around the room. For such a small town the restaurant was fairly busy.

“Yeah. I mean, it’s enough to keep us amused for a couple days.” Cosima nods, stretching back into her chair. Hands moving as per usual.

“Good.”

It’s after dinner they stroll back towards their B and B, Cosima’s hand firmly clasped in her own. As she’d suspected, they don’t draw too much attention. This town is close enough to Ottawa, close enough to the government workers, and well-paid employees for weekends here to be a thing for all sorts of couples.

Once they’re in, door closed, she reaches for Cosima with both hands, yanking her in firmly for a kiss. Cosima yields as expected, settling herself against the end of the bed and allowing Delphine to take control.

“Comme ça?” Delphine prompts, once she’s lowered herself onto her knees to crouch between Cosima’s legs. She kisses teasingly against her belly as she works Cosima’s tights off her legs, already anticipating the answer.

“God yes,” Cosima breathes, even as she’s leaning back on her hands.

Perhaps this, Delphine thinks, as her mouth moves up a quivering inner thigh, was exactly what going away together was about. Cosima pleased, Cosima in her mouth, she could do this anywhere. But being alone together… that was worth the trip.

 

**

In the morning they make love again, slowly barely stirring from sleep before she’s slid on top of Cosima again, she rides her fingers to a gradual but satisfying climax, and giggles down at her girlfriend on the bed. Her own digits still buried in Cosima, who seems equally satisfied.

“I think I am starting to like this room.” Cosima jokes, using her own hands to draw attention to its kitschiness. The hand embroidered accents, the quits, the doily on the nightstand.

“Me too.” Delphine sighs as she lies herself down against her love, she inhales deeply. The smell of their arousal. The smell of their lovemaking. Perfect, she thinks.

“Do you want to go get breakfast? There was that café last night.” Delphine offers, fingers lightly stroking from thigh to waist.

“Sounds good. We’ve definitely worked up an appetite, and the need for yet another shower.” Cosima giggles as she pushes herself out of bed, and reaches for one of the thin robes they brought with them. A necessity, Delphine decides, for this sort of gettaway.

**

She doesn’t eat meat in the morning, she copies Cosima’s breakfast order and makes do with a soft-boiled egg, toast and hashbrowns. Tea and coffee arrives, served by an older man with a smile, who then returns to the kitchen.

“No meat?” Cosima views her quizzically after the server takes their order and returns to the kitchen between rounds of mingling with customers. So many of them seem to know each other, but she and Cosima aren’t attracting any attention, for the most part.

“Not today.” Delphine decides, today is for Cosima. For touring around and enjoying this place together. Lunch, Delphine knows, is already decided. And they’ll shop and explore, and make love again in the afternoon.

“Are you like… thinking of becoming vegetarian?” Cosima wonders aloud, before taking a long sip of her tea.

“Maybe.” Delphine half-lies, she’d already thought about it. At the very least she knew she’d be vegetarian at home. Perhaps buy a half-dozen vegetarian cookbooks to begin the process. Whenever they moved into their own apartment and out of the basement lab. Perhaps it was time. Whenever they got back.

“You don’t have to be, you know.” Cosima tilts her head at her. “It should be your choice. Not… not just because of me.”

“I know.” Delphine nods, breaking off a piece of bread to dip it into the runny yolk. But this is enough to make her happy. A life with Cosima is enough.

She takes joy in watching Cosima eat, watching her poke at the brochures stored on one side of the wall. This, this will be perfect, Delphine decides. The perfect start to the rest of their lives together.

They browse the little town hand in hand, garden statues, antiques, overpriced wooden furniture. Gifts, and all sorts of products made by artists. Pottery, and felted wool, and paintings and tea pots.

“We should get these for Helena’s boys.” Delphine murmurs, in one shop, only to look up from the baby things to find Cosima at the counter, buying a large hunk of chocolate mint fudge.

“Babe, you have to try this.” Cosima tells her, after popping a small piece into her mouth. “It is so good.”

Delphine half-jogs over to her, obediently opening her mouth and allowing Cosima to place a small piece of fudge inside. Her beloved is right. It is delicious.

They leave the shop, having only purchased the fudge and return to the street. Next is some kind of arts and clothing shop, the clothes she’s not thrilled with, but Cosima tries several dresses on before purchasing one. At least it’s not mass-produced, Delphine thinks, as she offers her own credit card to pay for it.

It amazes her how this too, suits Cosima. How her partner seems to fit in absolutely anywhere. Chatting casually with customers and shop owners alike. Delphine watches her poke around the artist galleries, the artisanal shops, smelling each soap and selecting a few to buy. The jewellry too, Cosima handles, whether it’s rings made from silver spoons, or artistic earrings, to add to her too-large collection.

“I think it’s time for lunch.” Cosima comments, partway through the day. The artist studios, many of those they still need to see. But instead Delphine takes her to a place called the Yellow Canoe, where they both choose from the large number of vegetarian offerings for lunch.

“It’s good.” Delphine tells Cosima, biting into the sandwich she orders. The soup too, is delicious.

“Can I have a bite?” Cosima asks, before she holds out her sandwich.

Delphine wants to giggle, how did they become this domestic? This comfortable with each other? She’s never allowed a boyfriend or lover to sample from her plate before, all her relationships relatively short, and mostly dull. At least, compared to Cosima.

Cosima smiles at her, even while chewing the vegetable and goat cheese sandwich she’d been offered. “Delicious.”

“Oui.” Delphine agrees with a nod. “The soup is very good too.”

“And I.” Cosima raises her eyebrows pointedly, as she pauses. “Already know exactly what I want for dessert.”

Heat rises inside her at the thought, her body reacting to Cosima’s suggestive comment. She crosses her legs, and forces herself to finish her lunch. Dessert can wait until after.

**

“This is perfect.” Cosima sighs, still cuddled between Delphine’s legs. She’s still an addict for Delphine, she knows this well. She could do this forever. She could imagine them older, hair starting to grey, she could imagine them sitting on the dock at some rented cottage, watching the sunrise mugs of tea in their aging hands. She could imagine a hundred vacations, a hundred thousand sessions of cunnilingus, throwing Delphine a big party in their backyard for her 40th birthday, her clone sisters coming in and out of their lives.

“What?”

“It’s perfect.” Cosima repeats, lifting her mouth from her lover’s hipbone.

“Delphine?” Cosima asks, stretched out on the queen-sized bed that the bed and breakfast offers.

“Yes?”

“Do you… want to get married?”

It has been something she’s thought about, but only since falling in love with Cosima. “Yes.”

“Like… soon, right?” Cosima’s voice suddenly sounds small, almost vulnerable.

“Of course.” There isn’t a doubt in her mind, not one.

“Now?” Cosima looks over at her, seeming very vulnerable.

“Oh. Yes.” And Delphine knows it’s foolish. Knows that they should wait a year, or two. Or live together and test it out. But her heart wants what it wants. She pulls Cosima up to kiss, tasting herself, reawakening the same urge that had just been sated. Needing her again.


	2. Chapter 2

And it’s crazy, but that doesn’t stop them from driving into Ottawa the next morning after checkout, from using Google to locate city hall and paying far too much for parking. It only took about an hour, Delphine justified, and they’d certainly seen all Merrickville had to offer. Truth, she’d already wanted to marry Cosima, to ask her, but had convinced herself she had to delay after almost letting it slip out during Felix’s art show. It was too early, she had told herself. Cosima needed more time, she had thought. Delphine had never been happier to be wrong.

It’s not difficult, Delphine thinks producing her French passport and Ontario driver’s license obediently for the application form and the marriage license.

It takes longer for Cosima to produce her documents, her American passport and driver’s license eventually shoved onto the counter. She smiles at them, but a nervousness creeps n. What are they doing? Isn’t this far too fast?

“Is there like a waiting period?” Cosima asks, as she’s printing her name down onto the form. “Like, can we get hitched today justice of the peace style, or do we like have to wait a week or something?”

“No, you can sit in the waiting area, there’s no waiting period. We can get this done for you ladies today.” The young man smiles at them from behind the counter. “I will check and see how soon we can book you in - it can definitely be today though. You’ll each need a witness.”

“Great… let’s do it.” Cosima looks at her hopefully, and she nods.

Delphine nods assent. “Yes.” This is what she wants, desperately, more than anything.

 

“Great.” The young man clicks away at his keyboard. “There will be a short wait, but it will be today. And it’s $156.51, in addition to the license fee, during business hours is cheaper.”

Delphine pays, unthinkingly, just a thrill that runs through her. Why is this arousing her? Why is this what she wants? Why is having Cosima as a wife so appealing?

Cosima looks over at her, and she falters as they take a small card with their appointment time. “Are you okay?”

“What are we going to do about witnesses?” Delphine hisses in response, guiding Cosima back to the waiting area.

“No problem, we’ll just ask people who are waiting for other documents.” Cosima waves a hand around the large room with multiple waiting areas. And it was full, despite not being 10 am on a Monday morning.

And maybe it’s not romantic enough. Perhaps she should insist that she and Cosima wait a month or two, plan out something small. Another romantic getaway, but she thinks back to the last three days, and doesn’t want to change a thing.

They’re not the only couple there, another, a man and a woman, both young and giggly, sit across from them.

“Do you want to sit here for two hours?” Cosima turns to her with her whole body, bracing her arm against the chair for balance.

“No, let’s take a walk and come back.” Delphine stands and reaches for Cosima’s hand, wandering outside into the cool early spring day.

“This is… kind of awesome.” Cosima giggles to her, keeping her pulled close by their joined hands. “And kind of crazy.”

“Are you sure? Are you sure you want to do this now?” Delphine stops Cosima, stroking her cheek. They could wait longer, they could have their vacation and marry in Toronto this summer, quietly. Then again, this, to Delphine, still seemed perfect.

“Yes.” The response is so confident, so sure, that she falters, and simply kisses her love instead. A few people walk by them, but no one interrupts, allowing them to stay lost in their own little world for a few blissful minutes.

“Mmm.” Cosima hums happily, when she pulls back from the kiss. “We need to make today special.:

“We… we should go get rings.” Delphine tells Cosima decisively, surely that is enough time to find a jewellery, even just to purchase plain gold bands.

They find a jewellry store a reasonable walk away and purchase two plain wedding bands, both yellow gold, even though the shopkeeper informs them platinum is more stylish and tries to upsell both of them.

“We’ll have them engraved later.” Delphine promises, tucking the ring box into her purse. “I needed to leave before he pestered me anymore about getting you a diamond.” She could, of course, get Cosima one later if she wanted. There was no time limit on such things, at least as far as Delphine was aware.

Cosima shakes her head. “I don’t care about that. I want you.”

Another kiss follows, uncaring about the small groups of people milling about Sparks Street on the pedestrian walkway, or the construction workers who were most certainly staring. She has Cosima. Why should she care about anything else?

**

The wedding took a matter of minutes, it was simply a matter of vows and signing the certificate. Delphine hums as she signs her name in one of the spaces marked spouse. None of the form assuming anything about gender of spouses.

“My turn.” Cosima takes the pen from her, signing, before handing it over to one of their impromptu witnesses. Who also signs for them. How Cosima had managed to find an older lesbian couple there to deal with their driver’s licenses she’d never know. But the women were happy to sign for them.

“I declare you spouses for life.” The justice of the peace declares calmly, once everyone has signed.

“So…?” Cosima prompts.

“You may kiss the bride.” The justice of the peace supplies obediently with a small smirk.

Delphine doesn’t have to be asked twice, she quickly gathers Cosima in her arms and hauls her in. She keeps the kiss lighter, considering their audience, but she’s reluctant to let it end.

“And done,” Cosima grins, after pulling back from their kiss.

“Yes.” She agrees. A marriage must be consummated, Delphine notes to herself. But that can wait until later. It’s not like she needs to haul Cosima off this second to have her way with her.

They thank their witnesses, offering to buy them both a cup of tea or coffee as a thank you, but are quickly brushed off and they leave city hall feeling somewhat unsure of what comes next.

“Do you want to get a room at the Château Laurier?” Delphine suggests, an image of wine and a fancy dinner there, perhaps room service breakfast, quickly forming in her mind. The perfect wedding night.

Cosima stops walking, closing her eyes briefly. “God… say it again.”

“I am serious.” Delphine insists. This was no time for joking.

“No… we can find something less expensive. I’m sure there are other hotels around. Why waste more money?” Cosima responds, reaching to take her hand as they make their way to the elevator to exit City Hall.

“We should at least get dinner.” Delphine persuades. “We need to celebrate this… it...it won’t ever happen again.”

“Ooh what about that expensive vegetarian place I saw on Yelp… and we could get like the five course tasting menu.” Cosima wonders aloud, reaching to check her phone for directions. “I can make a reservation.”

“Yes.” They need to celebrate this mark this occasion, even if it is just the two of them.

Their reservation made, they continue to explore around centre town, popping into shops, their fancy dinner reservation already made.

 

She insists on the Château Laurier, and Cosima relents, calling herself to book them a room. It’s no honeymoon suite, but a room with a queen sized bed and a nice view of Ottawa is enough, for both of them. Plus the free parking, which they can use for the next three days.

 

When Cosima drags her into Wicked Wanda’s Sex Emporium, she tries to object. Not again, Delphine thinks to herself. She doesn’t want this, can’t they just get a nice bottle of natural lube and go?

“Come on…” Cosima urges, “we’ll get something fun.”

 

Delphine tries to let her new wife down easy. “Cosima… I do not need toys.”

But Cosima merely shushes her, dragging her to a wall past the front counters. Filled with dildos on display. Cosima grabs her by the shoulders and centres her in front of it. Delphine’s first reaction is to laugh. A shelf of dismembered fake penises, she nods at it, looking briefly to the left noting the smaller display of non-realistic dildos.

“Pick one.” Cosima tells her, whispering in her ear. “Pick one for me to fuck you with.”

 

Delphine snorts. None are truly to her taste, all too… American for her preferences. Then again, how would one simulate that? Delphine wonders to herself for a couple moments. But it doesn’t matter, she doesn’t want it. She wants Cosima.

“Cosima, I do not want one.” Delphine whispers quietly, again taking in the wall. Some of the dildos are ridiculously large, she can’t recall ever seeing a man that large, erect or otherwise. Most seem to be above average in size.

“But you like dick.” Cosima hisses at her mischievously. “Why not take mine? And you get to have it customized to your own specifications.” Cosima picks up one particularly large ugly dildo in a case, giving it a wave near her face.

All she can suddenly imagine is the fake coronal ridge scraping her dry. Delphine winces and Cosima trades the dildo for another package, giving it a wiggle making the silicone bend slightly inside its packaging.

“I don’t want any of them.” Delphine tries again, “I am satisfied with you.”

The cashier, a young woman with blue hair, glances over at them for a minute, before deciding to leave them to their own devices.

“Come on…” Cosima cajoles, holding up another, seemingly trying to tempt her with it.

This, Delphine thinks, is not what she wanted for her wedding night. Delphine lets out a sigh, realizing she’s not going to get out of this store without allowing Cosima to purchase one.

“Why don’t you just pick one?” Delphine sighs finally, glancing now to the unrealistic ones, rippled surfaces of blue and purple silicone. She gravitates in that direction, leaving Cosima to the wall of phalluses. She isn’t really looking, mostly zoned out and wondering at the vast amount of sexual accoutrements sold from shops like this one every day. Delphine recalls some unsuccessful experimentation with a vibrator in her university days, and hasn’t bothered much with shops like these beyond better lubes since.

She soon realizes Cosima has snuck up behind her when her lover’s voice is right in her ear.

“You want nonrealistic? Really?” Cosima offers in surprise.

She contemplates answering, but simply hums in response. Delphine turns to face her lover, but finds only a harness and a small bottle of lube in Cosima’s hands.

“This one?” Cosima picks up a mid-sized purple one straight in her line of vision. “Oh… this one and the big red one, then we can just use whatever works.”

“Alright.” Delphine agrees nodding, eager to get out of here and get on with their day. The red one is larger than she’d like, but she says nothing. At least it’s not the hyper-realistic veined monster dong. She doesn’t want to picture that attached to her beautiful Cosima, with a harness or otherwise.

Cosima pays, and her new purchases are packed discreetly in a bag.

“Nice choices…” The saleswoman comments. “Have a nice day.”

“Thanks, you too.” Cosima smiles, before cheerfully exiting the shop with Delphine in tow.

“I don’t want to use it tonight.” Delphine states clearly, just as they are making their way down Bank St, taking note of the rainbows in shop windows and rainbow crosswalks.

“Okay, not for the wedding night.” Cosima nods her agreement. “We can just put them in the car, and save them for later on. Or whenever.”

They eat a leisurely lunch, vegetarian again, this time at a Thai restaurant. Delphine studies her ring happily, enjoying the look of a matching one on Cosima’s left hand.

She laughs and smiles, too much, but Cosima too is smiling like an idiot.

Perhaps this is what real happiness feels like, Delphine muses. Would she and Cosima look back on this day when they got old? And how could she make it more special?

**

“Are you sure we were supposed to turn left?” Delphine asks Cosima again, as she steers their rental car down a winding country road in Gatineau. They’d driven out here to try to go zip-lining of all things. Or trying to find some dratted waterfall for Cosima’s requested ‘wedding-selfie’.  
And yet every time Cosima checked her phone for directions her idea seemed to change. She wanted to be frustrated. Wanted to tell Cosima to make up her mind what she wanted. At least they had checked into the hotel early, so that the car wasn’t quite as full. The queen sized bed with the lovely view was awaiting them, Delphine had quietly asked the front desk to ensure that there was a good bottle of wine and flowers in the room when they returned. That much, she could do.

“Uhh not exactly.” Cosima replies apologetically, wringing her hands. Her lover stares out the window, seemingly looking for something while ignoring the GPS supposedly running on her phone.

“Mon amour,” Delphine begins diplomatically, “please decide where we are going. I don’t want to waste our whole afternoon in the car. We have a dinner reservation at 6:30, and I don’t want to be late for that.” Or… Delphine adds silently to herself, too tired once they found themselves alone in their hotel room.

“Turn right.” Cosima instructs, nearly too late causing her to turn sharply and jolt the car too quickly.

“Oh… I’m sorry.” Delphine breathes, slowing down again, and looking for some sort of signage to where they were.

“Delphine…pull over.” Cosima says suddenly, and she finds herself immediately concerned.  
“Is something wrong?” Delphine signals, and pulls off to the side of the road, and putting the car quickly into park. “Are you having trouble breathing?”

Her answer instead is insistent lips, pressing and releasing against her own. Hands tangle in her hair, gripping perfectly as Cosima thoroughly reclaims her lips.

“I can't wait… can’t wait.” Cosima insists, kissing her again as she undoes her seatbelt, and then Delphine’s, reaching down to haul her in by the ass.

She blinks in surprise. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Cosima grins before tossing herself back into the backseat of the rental car.

“Are… are you serious?” Delphine reads the situation and begins to giggle. They have a dinner reservation, a near-perfect hotel room, and Cosima wants to screw out in the car.

But Cosima isn’t laughing. “Make love to me, right here.”

And she follows, climbing on top of Cosima, making out enthusiastically. It’s not that she doesn’t want her. Delphine knows she could never not want Cosima. It’s just not her plan.

This isn’t how it should be. This should have been back at the hotel or even at a B and B. This should have been with wine, toasting their marriage, or with truffles, or something special for the two of them. Instead, Cosima tries to wriggle out of her clothing in the small space, before working the closure of her pants, forcing them down her legs as much as possible, before starting on her shirt.

Slowly, she thrusts her fingers into Cosima, who is more than ready, who is beaming at her and kissing her. There isn’t enough space to move around much, so she wedges herself above Cosima as best as she can, and focuses on providing pleasure, on at least drawing out this encounter so that years from now she can at least tell herself it was good.

“I love you…” Cosima coos into her ear, kissing and sucking at the lobe, trying to urge her on.

“Je t’aime.” Delphine responds with a deep kiss, with another thrust, trying to give Cosima as much as possible given the constricted space. She couldn’t refuse her, looking down at her lover’s delighted face, listening to Cosima’s giggles as they continue, obviously getting a thrill out of this.

It may not be the plan, Delphine reasons as she leaves a fresh lovebite on Cosima’s neck. But she’s pleased anyway. At least, enough for now.

After all, a marriage must be consummated


End file.
